Happy Tree Friends: A Life of Crime
by Xenophobic
Summary: Shifty thinks that Crime is the only way to the top in the real world... But he will soon find out how wrong he is. And don't think that Lifty will follow him through hell. This is my first story here
1. Mugging

**Alright. This is my first story on this website so be nice D:.**

Flaky was walking home after just winning the lottery in some crappy back water casino. However. She some how managed to win 700,000 dollars off of that shit hole.

Flaky: Alright! 700k. But wait… the government takes half my money. So that's 350,000. that's fucking bullshit.

Flaky passed by an ominous looking alley, which Lifty and Shifty were waiting in.

Lifty: do we really have to do this…?

Shifty: Hey, do you wanna keep living in that crap-shack we call a home? Or do you wanna use the money from our success to by an actual home?

Lifty Thought about it for a minute, then sighed

Lifty: Fine…, but if that homicidal psycho bitch comes along and attacks us its on you…

Shifty: You mean Flippy? Why would he be here?

Lifty: Because, he just became a cop…

Shifty: Comoooooon, don't be a big pussy. What are the chances of him being in this part of town?

Lifty: I guess your right.

Lifty and Shifty start stalking Flaky as she walks suspiciously down the sidewalk.

Shifty jumps from behind the next alley and nails her in the face with the golf club he had

Flaky: OW! WHAT THE FUCK?

Shifty knocked her with the club in the temple and she loses conscience.

Shifty: Alright. Come on. Lets get the winning ticket.

**MEANWHILE**

Lumpy: -And that's why they hooked 911 up to our radio.

Lumpy said driving the police car.

Flippy: well that's a shitty reason. Now something else that's been bothering me, we're animals and yet we have pets?

Lumpy: Oh yeah, funny thing about that. See Flippy, that's the result of inbreeding.

Flippy: O.o? that's fucked u- Wait. We're getting a call…

It was Handy. He had apparently saw what was happening.

Handy: um ya… I think someone's about to get raped… wait no robbed.

Flippy: ok we'll be right there some how magically knowing your location even though we do not have the technology in this car to track where this message is coming from!

Flippy: But wait before I come over there I have a question Handy.

Handy: What?

Flippy: How are you calling me? You have no hands to hold the phone.

Handy: uuuuuhhhhhhhhh… SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Flippy ok ok, goddamn I'm coming.

Flippy and Lumpy made there way over to where the crime had been taking place.

Lifty: Tell you what Shifty, I'll meet you back at the shack, I don't have a good feeling about this.

Shifty: Fine then! Bitch out you big pussy!

Once Flippy and Lumpy got there, they saw what was happening:

Flippy: FREEZE MOTHA FUCKA!

Flippy said as he jump from the car window. He drew his bowie knife and threw it at Shifty's eye, the charged forth, grabed the knife, and ripped down, ripping out the skull underneath that eye. Then he slammed him in the chest, round housed him in the face (almost snapping his neck), tripped him up, grabbed his legs as he was falling, and swung him over to the curb, causing him to bite it.

Shifty: aaaaahhuugggh…

Flippy: IT'S CURB-STOMP TIME BITCH!

Flippy stomped on Shifty's face, causing his teeth to drive up his gums.

Shifty: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Lumpy: okaayy… I think I should call an ambulance… You know you'll probably get fired if you keep this up Flippy…

Flippy: Who gives a shit?

Lumpy: Your victims…

**LATER**

Sniffles: He's dead jack…

Giggles: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MY NAMES NOT FUCKING JACK!


	2. House Theft

**Next chapter**

Shifty had re-spawned at their crap shack where Lifty was patiently waiting for Shifty to return. He looked pissed off, with a hint of disgust and disappointment.

Shifty: YOU FUCKING BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY BY ME AND FINISH OUR ROBBERY?

Lifty: Because, then I'd be dead like you :D.

Shifty: Well fuck You. But anyways. Before I died I overheard Sniffles say something about Flippy having fuckloads of valuable stuff in his house… Sooo… Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?

Lifty: That we get jobs?

Shifty: NO! That we rob his house when he's on duty.

Lifty: ugh are you shitting me? I'm fucking sick of robbing people. I feel like an idiotic time wasting leech who contributes nothing to society and is therefore a waste of functioning organs.

Shifty: COME ON! MOVE YOUR ASS!

They waited till dusk to rob Flippy's house while he was on duty. What they found inside was more then Shifty had expected. There were priceless antiques, medieval weapons, expensive furniture, a plasma screen TV, every console ever invented, and a box of Oreos inside. They started putting everything that they could carry into their bags. When they filled their bags up, shifty got a little greedy, and tried to swipe the cookies, but as soon as he ruffled the bag, Fliqpy comes crashing through the wall, with a face full of rage.

Fliqpy: STAY… THE FUCK… AWAY… FROM MY… COOKIEEEEEEEEEEES!

Lifty: COME ONE! OUT THE WINDOW!

Lifty was able to escape out the window, but when Shifty was half way out, Fliqpy got a grappling hook that was hanging on his wall and grappled his lower stomach. When he pulled him back he ripped out his intestines. Then, he tied his intestines to a ceiling fan, and turned it on, causing his entrails to wrap around him, and slice him to pieces.

Fliqpy: DON'T… FUCK… WITH MMAH… SHIT!

Elsewhere

Sniffles: QUICK GIGGLES! I NEED 20 CCs OF ADRENALINE AND A DEFIBRILLATOR UNIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Giggles: well I don't know how we managed to do it, but we saved this raccoon's life.

Sniffles: Yes. The tricky part was Psionicly piecing him back together. We almost lost him when I finished, but he's good as new now.

Giggles: Well my shifts over I'm going home.

Sniffles: FINE THEN BITCH LEAVE! WHO NEEDS YOU?

Later

Sniffles: OH GIGGLES WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? MY LIFE IS A BORING PIECE OF SHIT WITH OUT YOU HERE TO BE MY NURSE!

Sniffles: WELL THEN… WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DUMP THIS BODY, INTO THE FUCKING LAKE!

Sniffles wheeled the unconscious Shifty out the window and into the water. Shifty then woke up, and started struggling to the shore.

Shifty: UGH GOD DAMN! Hey I'm alive! HA! THAT STUPID VETERAN BITCH COULDN'T GET ME! YEEAAAAHH! FUCK YOU FLIPPY! SUCK MY DICK!

Shifty: Well I should probably get home now.

Shifty returned to the crap shack, only to find a note where Lifty should be. The note reads: Dear Shifty

Fuck you too hell. Your bullshit schemes have almost gotten me killed twice. Don't expect me to follow you through a living hell. You may be my brother, but I'm not willing to suffer and get nowhere all my life. While you were gone, I have got the job as a video game graphics designer. I don't give a shit what you think about my choice because I make money this way. If your smart you will join me. If not, then have fun getting fucked in the ass by poverty and torture by that war vet.

From your former partner in crime

Lifty

P.S.

I got a new house, emphases on HOUSE.

P.P.S.

I made your future lawyer Flaky. You know? The girl that you mugged?

P.P.P.S.

Join me not and you will get nowhere in life

P.P.P.P.S.

You're a fag.

Well that ends this piece of shit chapter :D


	3. Court is in Session

Next Chapter

Shifty mopped around like a whiney bitch all day until an idea popped into his head. He would tie up Petunia after he broke into her house, and steal all of her objects of value. He even went out of his way to convince the chief of police to send Flippy on a suicide mission to Sierra Leone. Shifty had walked over to petunia's house. His knife at the ready. He bust down Petunia's door with his knife whipped out.

Petunia: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

Shifty: ROBBING YOU!

Petunia: IN THOSE CLOTHS?

Shifty: what?

Petunia charged at him and started to strangle Shifty with chains.

Petunia: WEAR THIS CHAIN NECKLACE! IT MAY CUT OFF YOUR CIRCULATION BUT YOU'LL LOOK GOOD!

Nutty was there too see it, and he called 911.

When the police car came, Lammy stepped out of the car, and arrested Shifty.

Later in Court

Toothy: So Shifty your too much of a broke ass whore to afford a lawyer huh?

Shifty: y- yes…

Toothy: oh wait look, it says here you've already hired one. Here she comes now.

Flaky entered the room, and walked over to Shifty's defense podium thingy. She was Sporting a nice big purple bruise on her left cheek

Shifty: ummm, your not gonna hold what happened the other night against me are you?

Flaky glared at Shifty

Shifty: Oh shit… I'm fucked…

During Trail

Cuddles: So Nutty. Was it true that Shifty was trying to rob and sexually assault Petunia in her own home?

Nutty: Yes

Flaky: Objection. See Shifty is a lazy bastard. Not to mention that he is addicted to crystal meth. However, Shifty is still greedy. He made a baby with some slut months in advance, then when the baby was born, he fed it a bunch of growth hormones and taught it to fuck, rape, and steal. That way he could sniff his meth, and get some cash. So you see, he couldn't have been the one to assault Petunia.

Toothy: um… that's kinda messed up…

Cuddles: um okay… Well, was it true, that he kidnapped Giggles, and locked him in his car to later rape her Nutty?

Nutty: Yes I saw her in the car.

Flaky flashes back to that day where she paid Giggles to get in a car that said: Shifty's CaR.

Flaky: OBJECTION! That wasn't his car :).

Cuddles: then explain this.

Cuddles showed the license plate in a plastic bag, and it had Shifty's name on it.

Flaky once again, flashed back to the time when she forged the plate.

Flaky: That's Simple. HE FORGED THE PLATE FOR THE CAR HE STOLE! That way, he could prove to any police that it was his car. Where he got it? He assaulted me the other night. When he did that he also stole my car. He planed that after he finished this heist, he would start his own backseat fuckery. Kidnapping busty teenagers and forcing them into a life of prostitution. Giggles would have been his first victim…

Cuddles: I really don't see how you're defending him.

Flaky: SHUT UP BITCH!

Toothy: Well jury. It's time for you to decide if he is guilty or not. Meet back here in one hour.

ONE HOUR LATER BITCHES!

Toothy: has the jury reached the verdict?

The Mole: Yes your honor we have.

The Mole: We find the defendant Shifty Not Guilty

Flaky twitched

Flaky: (Thinking) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

The Mole: However your honor, we find Shifty guilty of: 2 accounts of rape, 1 of assault, 1 of possession of illegal drugs, 1 one prostitution, and 1 of adultery.

Toothy: Well then. Bailiff, take him away.

Shifty: GOD FUCKING !

Shifty was taken off to a shitty prison. He got raped in the show everyday, impaled him self on his cell bathroom seat, and forced to eat burning shit decorated with nails. Then Flippy paid him a visit.

Flippy: Sup Shifty? Guess you got what you deserved, considering the fact that you almost GOT MY FUCKING ASS SHOT UP BY CHILD SOLDIERS!

Shifty: Oh Flippy! Please! You've gotta get me outta here! Pull some strings kill some people! I don't care! Just please! Help me! I'll do ANYTHING!

Flippy: And just why would a help some convict asshole :)?

Shifty: COME ON! I'LL SUCK YOU DICK! I'LL FUCKING SUCK YOUR DICK! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Flippy: Ok ok. You said you didn't care how I did it right?

Shifty: YES YES PLZ HELP!

Flippy: :)

Flippy bent the bars of the cell door. Then he ripped off the toilet seat of the cell toilet, and bashed Shifty's skull in.

Shifty: HEY WHAT THE FUCK?

Flippy: YOU SAID ANY WAY! :D!

Flippy kicked him in the crotch, stab him with his bowie knife, flipped over him, cut out his spine, and used it as bladed Garrotte wire to slit his throat and strangle him.

Flippy: well that was fun. Now time to fucking kill the bastard who MADE FUCKING PORN OF ME! ILL MAKE FUCKING GORN OF HIM!

That ends the chapter. For those of you who don't know what gorn is, its like porn except instead of sex, its some one getting brutally gored in a disturbing manner. Well cya :D


	4. Shifty Gets a Job

Next faggoty chapter :3

Shifty was revived at his "house", and contemplated about his financial strategies. He may have been begun to realize how shitty his heists were.

Shifty: hmmm. What was that Lifty had said about a job? Hmmmm.

Shifty: oh yeah! If he could get such a renowned job that fast im sure hes gotten high enough to pull strings and let me in. but, wait. I cant just come crawling back like a little bitch. I have to seem like I found the job by chance. Now. How should I do it?

After hours of fruitless thinking, Shifty walked out of his home in frustration, to take a walk and cool off. He came into the town and saw a video game company building with a sign out front that read: help for graphics design wanted (please bring in your own 3D animation so we can see if you are right for the job. Just then, Shifty saw that Handy was on the 30th story of the company building, washing windows. Handy slipped on one of his discarded rags, and fell off his platform. When he fell 30 stories, instead of landing on the ground he impaled himself on a parking meter. But he was still alive.

Handy: OH MY FUCKING GOD! *pant* pant* UGH SHIT!

As a large torrent of blood flowed out of his mouth, a car came to park there. The car ran of Handy's head, completely crushing it, and shattering the skull. His brains and fluids leaked out, staining the pavement. Shrapnel from the crushed skull flew out and impaled the neck of an unfortunate Petunia, causing her to topple over face first into the horrific mess that was once Handy's brain. At that moment Disco Bear drives by, running over both of them, the still living Petunia gets caught between the wheel and the bottom of the car. Her back is torn to pieces by the wheel, and the helpless Petunia can only gurgle in agony, which is until the wheel reaches her spine and begins ravaging it, causing her head to reflexively jerk upwards, smashing her face so far into the cars rim that her nose is pushed back into her brain, killing her instantly. Since Petunia's body is stuck in a wheel, Disco Bear loses control of the car, and spirals out of control. When the car hits the curb of a side walk, it flips over, and crushes a generic tree friend, and Disco Bear inside. As a horrific mess of blood and oil leaked on to the side walk, the unsuspecting Lumpy, wearing headphones, closing his eyes, smoking a cigarette does not see the disaster. And when he is finished smoking, he tosses the half burning butt to the side. But to the side of him was the bloody oil. When the cigar ignited the oil, the flames traveled to the building that it was behind. When it reached the building, it hit a gas tank the was for some reason in front of the building, and set the whole structure on fire. Many tree friends jumped out, one including Lammy, who made it out unscathed, and fled the scene. One of the people runs out of the building on fire, but he stepped on a colorful oil puddle, causing an explosion which the strolling Flippy just came and witnessed. The explosion reminded him of the grenade that almost took his head off in Nam, so he flipped out. Ho looked for people to kill. He saw Flaky, and picked her up by the legs. He then ran around using Flaky as a mace, goring people with her quills. Then Flippy SPARTAAAAAA jumped at Cuddles and jams Flaky's back into Cuddles's face and torso. After several hours of slaughter Flippy reverts to normal..

Flippy: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

Flaky: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? YOU JUST USED ME AS A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!

Shifty watched the massacre jaw-dropped as everything fell apart around him. But just the, Shifty got a fucked up idea.

Shifty: I'VE GOT IT! ILL FILM MYSELF GORING PEOPLE AND SAY I 3D ANIMATED IT! YES!

When Shifty gets his gornography he walks into the building and present his "animation" to the people of the company.

Executive: YOU HIRED!

Shifty: KICK ASS! So when do I start?

Executive: First thing tomorrow.

The Next day shifty got more gorn for his job. When he went to his graphics unit he saw Lifty.

Shifty: oh hey Lifty!

Lifty: so you actually got the job huh? Let's see your work.

Shifty shows him his "animation" however Lifty, being a graphics designer, can tell right away that this is real life.

Lifty: (whispering) YOU FUCKING MONSTER! AND CHEATER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!

Shifty: You said get a job so I did. By all bloody means possible.

Lifty: they're gonna find out eventually.

Shifty: Maybe so, but think of how much money I'll have?

Lifty: This defeats the purpose of what I wanted you to do! You're still committing crime! Only this time it's a lot fucking worse!

Shifty: Well then you shouldn't have told me to get a job! :D

Lifty: Fuck you too hell. I hope you fails the first game design asshole!

Lifty: And By the way, the first game we have to design is Soul Caliber 5! GOOD LUCK BITCH!

Shifty struggles to think of ways he could make real life look like soul caliber 5. There was a certain graphics style too it that real life just didn't have. He decides to put his victims in crappy suits in a sad attempt to make it look like the graphics style. Some how, the Executive Panda bought it. And Shifty was not caught. Just then Flippy bust through the door.

Flippy: SHIFTY! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF ANDREW CEDRIC, SAMANTHA WILLIAMS, AND GERARD GARRISON!

Shifty: lol wut?

Flippy Tazer him!

Shifty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHARARAR FUUUCKING BIIIIIIIIIITCH!

Then Flippy handcuffs him and hauls his ass into the car.

Later

Toothy: Has the jury reached the verdict?

The Mole: Yes we have. We find Shifty the Raccoon, guilty of murder.

Toothy: Bailiff, take him away.

Shifty: GOD DANMIT NOT AGAIN!

That ends this shitty piece of crap. Cya!


	5. The Drinking Game

**Next Chapter. I decided to make a branch of Flippy's random adventures. Enjoy.**

After Flippy had finished his shift, he decided to hang out with his friends. He went to Toothy's house because that's where him, Lumpy, Toothy, and Cuddles always go to hang out. When Flippy entered, they looked as if they were waiting for him. They were surrounded by unopened bottles of alcohol.

Flippy: Um, what's this shit all about?

Toothy: Today we found out that you've never taken an alcoholic drink. Well tonight that's going to change…

Flippy: Uh… I've always thought that drinking was fucking stup-

Lumpy: Sit down and shut up!

Flippy sat down and let Toothy fill him on the drinking game that they would be playing.

Toothy: Ok Flippy, you are going to be playing the old shitty 8 bit game lester the unlikely-

Flippy: FUCK THAT GAME! AND ITS PIECE OF SHIT CONTROL SCHEME!

Toothy: Let me finish…

Toothy: you are going to have 200 pounds of beer, Tequila, rum, wine, and vodka. Every time you get hurt, you take a drink, when you suffer fall damage, you finish the glass, and if you die stupidly… THEN IT'S BEER FUNNLE TIME BITCH!

Flippy: And what makes you think I'll do it?

Toothy: Because, if you don't, Lumpy will leak these forged and doctored photos of you giving flaky a blow job with your tongue…

Flippy: Where the fuck did you get a forgery program?

Toothy: That's none of your fuckin business asshole!

Flippy: Fine. We'll play your stupid fucking game. But after, I'll kick your fucking ass.

Toothy: Oh you'll be too drunk.

Flippy: What?

Toothy: Nothing

Flippy started the Sega Genesis, and was looking at the Lester the Unlikely menu screen.

He pressed start.

Flippy: I don't remember the gay story. Lets read it.

Flippy: "Lester was an average teenager. Kind of geeky kind of sleepy." The fuck?

Cuddles snickers

Flippy: "Lester: The new edition of super duper hero squad is really cool! I can't wait to get home, and show the guys how cool I am!" "Lester: I think I'll just pick a spot to sleep." Wait so he just picks a fucking dock to **sleep** on? This is fucking lame. What kind of a name is super duper hero squad?

Toothy: keep reading.

Flippy: Damn it fine. "but lester picked a bad place to sleep he-" went to sleep on a fucking platform and shit and got hauled on. who the hell sleeps through th- oh yeah attack by fucking pirates. Where are they Somalia or some shit?

Flippy: Ok game starts. S- so he just fuckin thrust his out his dick when he walks? COME ON! GRAB THE FUCKING LEDGE. UGH! FUCKING GRAB IT! COME ON! COME ON YOU FUCKING WHORE! FU- FUCKING GO!

Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy are struggling not to laugh at Flippy's rage.

Flippy: DON'T FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM THAT ENEMY IT'S A FUCKING CRAB! KICK IT! Ok I killed it. A fucking turtle? You serious? Ok it went in its shell. He is dead right?

Lumpy: Uuuhhh sure!

Flippy moves Lester past the turtle, but the turtle come back out of its shell and hurts Flippy.

Flippy: GOD DANMIT YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD!

Flippy takes a sip.

Flippy: ugh ok. Ya onto the ledge ok this is good. WHAT THE FUCK? I GET HURT FROM FALL DAMAGE THIS TIME? I JUMP HIGHER THAN THAT LAST TIME AND WAS FINE! GOD FUCKIN DANMIT!

Flippy finishes his glass and the snickering Cuddles pours him some more.

Flippy: YEAH CAN'T GET ME YOU FUCKIN BIRD! EAT THAT BITCH!

Flippy: Ok next level and nose healz?

Toothy: (Whispering to Cuddles) Hey! I think Flippy has a low drinking tolerance!

Flippy: Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh… maaaaaake the juuuuummmmp. You fucking… cock sucking… slut…

Flippy: Ugh… Did I just fucking die…?

Toothy: You know what that means right?

Flippy: wwwwweeeeeeeelllllllll that's just fuckin dannndy…

Lumpy put the funnel in Flippy's mouth, and Toothy poured the beer. while Flippy was drinking, Cuddles kicked him in the back and he choked.

Flippy: *cough* AHR FUCK!

They where laugh at him hard.

Flippy: OOOOOOOOOOOOKAY TO HELL WITH YOU FUCKTARDS! I'M GOIN HOME!

Flippy stumbled out of Toothy's house. When he went into town, confused, he saw Lammy on duty.

Flippy: oooooooooohhhhh hey lammmmmy. Howzz shit goin…? :3

Lammy: um are you drunk? (What Flippy hears) oh sup Flip? Why don't you go kill that guys over there?

Flippy: ooooh sure lammy!

Flippy draws his bowie knife and gores the man he thinks she pointed at.

Lammy: OH WHAT THE HELL? (What Flippy hears) WOW AWSOME FLIPPY! I THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANNA GET IN YOUR PANTS!

Flippy: Whoa… Whoa… Lammy… I'm not that kind of bear…

Lammy: Flippy I think im going to have to take you in for murder… (what Flippy hears) WELL IF YOU DON'T WANNA FUCK ME I'LL JUST HAVE TO RAPE YOU!

Flippy: HELL NOW BITCH! YOU AIN'T GETIN YOUR FILTHY SHIT OWN MEH!

Flippy dashes into the shadows. Lammy draws her gun and shoots, but Flippy had all ready gotten away.

Flippy: woooooo. That was zum close ass shit…! :D uuuuggggghhhh. My FUCKing head -_-…

Flippy stumbles off aimlessly into the suburbs. When Pop was not looking, Flippy snatch Cub up, thinking that they were both lions, and he skinned and ate cub in an alley. After hours of wandering he ran into Flaky on her porch drinking coffee.

Flaky: Oh hey Flippy.

Flippy: You… YOU FUCKING STOLE MY CAMP FIRE! YOU GREEDY BITCH!

Flaky: Um what?

Flippy: THE WORLD IS DYING AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING JEWY GREED?

Flaky: um… I don't know what the hell your talking about… (what Flippy hears) GO TO HELL BITCH! YOU WANT YOUR FIRE? TRY AND TAKE IT BIATCH!

Flippy: OK THEN I WILL!

Flippy charges at her with his knife. Flaky sidesteps him and brings her foot up into his chin. Then she splashes her coffee in his face, snapping him out of his drunken daze. Flippy soon realizes that he is covered in blood, and for some reason, he skin is searing hot.

Flippy: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! AAAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

Flaky: Flippy were you out drinking?

Flippy: No. my asshole friends blackmailed me into playing a shitty drinking game.

Flaky: Oh. What did the game revolve around?

Flippy: Lester the Unlikely…

Flaky: o.o. ok. Get the fuck out now

Flippy returned to his house and checked his messages. He had one message. And it said: Officer Flippy. A dangerous criminal has escaped prison. He is a green raccoon. Keep on the look out officer.

Flippy: WELL THAT'S JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! NOW THAT MURDEROUS ASSHOLE IS OUT OF PRISON! THAT MEANS I GET THE FUCKING JOY OF GOING ON A FUCKING MAN HUNT! WHOOPTIE-FUCKING-DOO!

**And that's all for this chapter. ;_;**


	6. Note

_**Continued in Aero's Sal mothu fuckin vation bitch!**_


End file.
